Paint sprayers are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,720 discloses a spray gun for spraying paints, lacquers or similar media. This and other conventional spray guns can have a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional spray guns often lack an adequate indication to a user of the flow rate of the sprayer. Further, it is often difficult to refill the reservoir and adjust the spray pattern of conventional paint sprayers.
I would be desirable to provide a sprayer that includes an indication of the flow rate of the sprayer to the user and also simplifies the refilling of the sprayer and adjustment of the spray pattern.